beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Yamashita
Kane Yamashita is a main character from Beyblade V-Force and the leader of Team Psykick. He is a genius blader with a IQ of 200. Appearance Kane has spiky blue-black hair, he also has blue eyes. In his first appearance he wears a green shirt, after that he wears a Team Psykick uniform. His beylauncher is a white pod on his wrist. Beyblade V-Force Kane appeared just before the Battle Tower Epoich. He and his team get out of the airport and while walking home they find Tyson's grandfather in the river because he fell in the water while fishing. They rescue Tyson's grandpa, who is very thankful, then Tyson challenges Kane to a battle. It's a very intense battle that ended in a draw, as both blades seem to be equally matched. The scientists get Kane and company to use their Cyber Bit-Beasts. Jim went first, and the power was so great for him that he was droven insane. Kane and Salima were the last to go, but still remained a level of resistance to the Cyber Bit-Beast's extreme power. Kane was the last hurdle in the Battle Tower. Tyson was the last one to fight. Time for the world's ultimate rematch. Dragoon versus Cyber Dragoon. Cyber Dragoon grew so rapidly that by the end of the match Kane was struggling for control of his mind and Cyber Dragoon was like twice as big as Dragoon. Tyson, who was severely wounded because of the damage Dragoon had sustained, won the match, and freed Kane from Cyber Dragoon's power by destroying the Cyber Bit-beast. Unfortunately, the power waves Cyber Dragoon threw as it rapidly evolved had destroyed the structure of the Battle Tower, and Draciel was still trapped in side! Both beybladers destroy an important portion of the building in their battle so they have escape from that place. Since Kane is still weak from the fight, his friends have to carry him out. At the end of this, Kane and all his friends left to find themselves after what had happened. He returns in the Championship arc with Jim, but must forfeit their match with Tyson and Max due to they're blades being destroyed by King and Queen . Relationships Tyson Granger: Kane and Tyson notice that they have a lot in common (ex.: their spirit, their beyblading techniques, etc.) and they become friends during a beybattle. However, after the tie they did, Kane tells Tyson about the fact that they were recruited by Psykick and this leaves a bad impression on Tyson. Though when Team Psykick is defeated Kane and Tyson become friends again. Salima: It is hinted that Salima may have feelings for him. Battles Trivia *In the English manga, his name is spelt as Cain. *Kane and Kyoya show some similarities: **Both resemble each other with their looks. **Both their names start with a letter "K". **Both want to battle the main character. Gallery Beyblade V-Force 180px-Kanebey.jpg|Kane with his original Beyblade KaneYamashita.png kane2.jpg kane3.jpg Kane1.jpg kane4.jpg kane5.jpg kane6.jpg kane7.jpg kane8.jpg kane9.jpg kane10.png KaneLater.jpg|Kane in the Championship arc Cyber-Dragoon.png Kane22.jpg Imagem30.png Beyblade G-Revolution KaneEnd.jpg|Kane at the end of the series Manga KaneManga.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Psykick Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Former Villians Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Original Series